


Purple Lights In Florida

by lumine1203



Category: George - Fandom, Minecraft - Fandom, dream - Fandom, dreamteam - Fandom, mcyt
Genre: Blogging, Confessions, DNF, Dreaming, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Slow Burn, dream - Freeform, dreamnotfound, georgenotfound - Freeform, sapnap - Freeform, vlogging - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:34:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28027869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumine1203/pseuds/lumine1203
Summary: they’re friends, so why does dream have a feeling that he wants to be more in the bottom of his stomach. it would never work anyway since they’re thousands of miles apart. feelings, confessions, friendships. that’s how it all starts, but how does it end.
Relationships: Dnf - Relationship, dream and georgenotfound, dreamnotfound - Relationship
Kudos: 7





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fanfic so constructive criticism is always helpful.
> 
> i don’t use caps unless it for yelling, just wanted to give a heads up.
> 
> this is the only place this is posted and i’d like it to stay that way.
> 
> if any of the CC’s say they’re uncomfortable with this i will delete it.
> 
> my updates are extremely inconsistent and i only post when i’m motivated and happy with what i’ve written.

The monitors lights are shining over the dark desk and lighting up the whole room, the sound of his pc fans in the background, it’s all a blur as Dream focuses in on his spinning fan circulating the humid Floridian air around his room. Faint screams of George and Sapnap come from his headset as George chases Sapnap around the fields of green pixelated blocks. 

“DREAM, HELP ME!” sapnaps voice echoes through his headset. 

“C’MERE SAPNAP,” George screams.

Dream spikes up at the sound of Georges voice, “what the heck is going on,” Dream says still vaguely distracted by his fan, “he’s trying to kill me,” Sapnap whines which makes Dream snicker. finally focusing back on his computer he adjusts his eyes back to the bright screen showing George’s character chasing Sapnaps with an axe. “you’re such a baby,” George says jokingly, “whatever,” “I’m getting off, you’ve bullied me enough today.” Sapnap mumbles

“alright baby sapnap, bye,” George says still teasing him

“cya dude,” Dream says.

The sound of sapnap disconnecting from the VC emits through his headset. It’s just him and George now, they sit in silence for a while until it’s broken by George’s voice , “I might get off too.” he says just above a whisper, “alright, I’ll head too and try to get some sleep,” Dream says with a raspy voice proving he’s ready to sleep.

They both leave the VC. He swivels his chair around to see patches lying on his bed curled up in the blankets and pillows, “hey lil’ kitty, is it time for bed,” he whispers so it doesn’t disturb her, she quietly mewls which breaks a slight smile across his face. 

He turns off his pc and flops into his bed. There’s a buzz that suddenly comes from his desk, a bright light flashes on from his phone causing it to light up the dark room. “A message?” he says with a sigh, he closes his eyes and ignores it, his phone buzzes again so he lets out a huff and slowly gets up to check it. 

2 messages from George.

hey, the first text says, I hope your heat wave is over soon.

thanks, he texts back.

He placed his phone on the table next to his bed and flopped back in. Why did this make his heart beat faster, all he did was text him, George was only being thoughtful, that’s what friends do... so why did Dream suddenly have this feeling in his heart like he wanted to talk to George more, that he wanted to hear his soothing voice before he fell asleep. He hated this feeling, they were only friends, he shouldn’t even be thinking this.

Dream picks up his phone and opens his text thread with George.

opened 3 minutes ago shows up on his phone

He starts typing; hey, what are you doing? but deletes it because wouldn’t George think that’s weird for Dream to text him randomly, he puts his phone back down on the side table and slowly starts to drift off and fall asleep with the cool breeze from the night flowing through his slightly opened windows. He finds a comfortable spot and finally knocks out.

Dream dazedly wakes up on a beach late at night. It’s a full moon, the moons light is reflecting off the water, at first he’s confused by the situation. He’s surrounded by cold sand that’s clinging to his body, the muffled sound of crashing waves in the background, what’s going on he thought to himself.


	2. Light Adjustment

in the morning Dream woke up with a pounding headache and a spammed phone, it was from the manhunt groupchat. he flipped his blanket off himself and slid out of bed with a groan and headed to the kitchen to make breakfast. he’d check the messages later.

\----

after breakfast he trudged to the shower and put on his playlist, the songs vibrations bouncing off the walls and causing an echo. Dream ran his fingers through his hair trying to remember what had happened in his dream last night but only remembering certain parts, the moons light hitting the water and lighting up the beach, the sand clinging to his body and not much else.

why do I care so much anyway it was just another dream he thought. 

once he got changed, he headed over to his phone, 10:37am the bright numbers shone causing him to shut his eyes since he wasn’t ready. he checked the groupchat and saw everyone talking about recording another manhunt video since it had been a while since they made one.

George:  
hey guys we should record a new manhunt video. 

BBH:  
oh yeah, it’s been ages.

Sapnap:  
let me sleep in peace omg. 

Dream wasn’t surprised that Sapnap was trying to sleep, that’s all he did when he wasn’t eating or streaming.

George:  
shut it Sapnap, just mute the gc till you wake up.

Dream started typing,  
‘fr it’s been a while since we did a manhunt video, I think we should record one.’

he hits send and turns his phone off and puts it on his desk, he turns his chair around with a spin, sits down and turns his monitors on still feeling exhausted.

he decides to check to see who’s online and sees a green dot next to Georges discord profile picture. he clicked on their messages and starts typing,

hey wanna play some sky wars. he sent

George is typing…

George:  
sure, just gimmie a minute.

with that Dream opened Minecraft and squinted as his eyes adjusted to another screen again this time to his monitor. he contemplated weather to call George or if he should wait till George called him first. Dream settled on waiting for him to call.

it had been a while since just the two of them played together, they always played as a trio or as they were called “the dream team,” he mumbled with a slight smile finally breaking his grogginess.

a few minutes later Dream heard the ringing of a discord call in the background causing him to wake up completely. he had his Minecraft sound playing through his headphones, so he didn’t hear the call till a few rings in.

Dream joined the call.  
“hey Georgie,” Dream said with his mic close to his face as it would usually fluster the boy.

“hey clay~“George teased not seeming bothered this time.

when the heck did George gain confidence, he was always bad at expressing himself and “flirting” back as people would say, even though Dream was always joking around, and George knew that.

\----

They played sky wars for a few hours till it was around 3pm when Sapnap asked if they wanted to record the manhunt now since everyone was awake.

BBH:  
Sure

Antfrost:  
Yeah I’m free

George:  
Ok

Dream:  
Yeah

“let’s head to the manhunt VC.” Dream exclaimed.

George pulling his mic closer to his mouth “alright, see you there clay.” He said just above a mumble with a soothing voice just like honey, before a sound indicating the call was ended was sent through Dreams headset. Dream felt his face slightly heat up at hearing George say his name like that, what the fuck was that he thought to himself. he pushed it off and focused back to his screen.

call lasted 3 hours showed up in their messages, Dream let out a slight snicker before he switched over to the manhunt VC.

everyone was already in there when dream joined and not to his surprise Sapnap was yelling at everyone again, Dream rolled his eyes and waited till he stopped shouting which obviously didn’t happen.

“Sapnap if you don’t shut up, i will remove you from this call again.” he finally said.

everyone started laughing knowing that Dream wasn’t joking as it had happened before. 

they all got into a world and Dream did as he always did and started sprinting away from everyone in hopes of losing them and being able to get some wood.

\----

2 hours in and Dream had finally got to the end without getting killed. he was about to kill the ender dragon till he heard George whisper “where are you dream,” it wasn’t what he said… it was how he said it, his voice sent shivers down his spine and turned his face crimson red.

they always did manhunts and flirted with each other, why was it different this time, Dream thought. what he didn’t realise was while he was lost in thought they all found him and caught up to him and started hitting his character with their axes, the sudden sound of his character taking damage caused Dream to let out a gasp and smash the ‘W’ key in hopes of escaping.

he won with 2 hearts and a confused feeling sitting in the bottom of his stomach.


End file.
